Not safe
by WitChan
Summary: The Pokemon trainers in Star Studios all watch a roleplaying act involving a girl facing dangerous situations in each act.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

A/N: This was Aguraseiro's idea for me to make this story. Oh, and I decided to eliminate the theatre in Star Studios and make it as stage)

In Star Studios, all the trainers from Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova sat on the seats while talking to each other, waiting for the roleplaying act to start. Weeks ago, the ones making the roleplaying act asked the trainers' permission to put their names in the role for the acting crew, and some accepted it, most notably May. "I can't wait for this to start." May said. "Me too, May." Misty said.

"Oh, and what happens if the characters die on stage? I heard that half of them will die in most acts." May said. "From what I heard, they'll use psychics to revive the actors, which is cool." Misty replied. "Nice. Also, do you think they'll kill my character off in the roleplay?" May asked. "Probably not, but we'll see." Misty said.

A few minutes later...

Act 1

A lone girl, May, from Hoenn, was walking alone in an inner city, known as Pewter City. It was dark and cold. "I gotta find a place to crash until morning. It's way too cold outside." May said. A few days ago, May decided to travel to other regions instead of staying in her own region all the time.

"Hi there." a man said as he went closer to May. It was Brock. "Do you need a place to stay?" he asked. "Yes." May replied. "You can stay at my place. I'll keep you warm." Brock said. "Oh, thank you." May said. She hugged Brock. "No problem." Brock said. He had a perverted look on his face. May broke the hug and Brock quickly turned his expression into a normal one. "Let's go, shall we?" Brock said.

May followed Brock to his place. Moments later, they did. "This is your place? It looks awfully big." May said as Brock opened the Gym with his keys. "It is big." Brock said as he and May went in and Brock locked and closed the door. He then looked at May. "When I see someone like you walking at night while it's cold, I let them stay in my Gym until morning, especially girls." Brock said.

"That's very nice of you, man. And by the way, what's your name?" May said. "It's Brock," Brock said. "I'm May, a girl from Hoenn." May said. "May... cute name. I always want to meet a girl name May since the month, May, is my most favorite month of all." Brock said. "My favorite month is October." May said. "Let me tour you to my room, May. You can sleep on my bed, and I'll sleep in the living room." Brock said.

Brock wrapped his arm around May's shoulder as the two head north to the room. Brock slowly moved his hand down to May's back, trying to touch her ass. "What are you doing, Brock?" May asked with a slight serious tone. Brock quickly got off May. "Nothing, May." Brock said. Once they reach the room, May jumped on Brock's compy bed and laid flat on it. "Oh, your bed feels so good." May said.

"I know, right?" Brock said. He then changed his expression into a perverted look as May closed her eyes while smiling. "Good." Brock said softly. He went towards his drawer and pulled the top shelf. He then grabbed his knife and closed the shelf. He turned around and move closer to his bed. He then climbed on it and crawl closer to May. The Hoennian opened her eyes and glared at Brock.

"What are you doing, Brock?" May asked. "What am I doing? Well, let's just say that I spent a load of quality time with my female guests in a special manner." Brock replied as he rubbed his knife softly on May's face. May kneeled Brock's stomach as hard as she can, making him groan in pain.

"That hurt..." Brock said as he rolled off May and fell on the floor. May got off the bed and sat on Brock while snatching his own knife. "So, you're a sexual predator, huh? Tell me. Do you kill your victims after dragging them in your room and rape them?" May asked as she pointed the knife at Brock's throat.

"Yes." Brock replied with an evil smirk on his face. "Let me guess. It's extremely difficult for you to get a girlfriend? Is that why you harm girls?" May asked. "You are correct, May." Brock replied. He kneeled May's back with one of his knees and got up as May feel on the floor. But, May manage to recover and swiftly kick Brock's balls, making him kneel. May then spin kick his face, cracking a bit of his skull.

May turned Brock around to make him face her angry look. "Your moves hurt me, May..." Brock said in a painful voice. "Just to let you know, I took a self-defense class to defend myself from creeps like you. But, if you want a girlfriend, then here I am. You can eat me out as much as you can." May said. "You won't kill me after I eat you out, right?" Brock asked.

"I won't." May replied. She throws the knife far away and took her shorts and panties off. She then sat on Brock and Brock licked her pussy. May grabbed one of Brock's legs and put it on a submission hold, twisting it. May could hear Brock's screams muffled in her pussy. "It hurts, doesn't it?" May taunted her victim. She twists the same leg some more. Brock roughly bit May's pussy, but it didn't affect her.

"That shit won't work on me, bitch!" May yelled. She went under Brock's pants and underwear with her other hand and crunch Brock's balls, making him scream louder. "Are you enjoying this?!" May yelled again. A minute later, May let go of Brock's injured leg and testicles. She then got off him. She turned around and saw Brock looking terrifed with fear.

Brock barely moved back as May slow walk her way closer to him. "Yeah, about the part where I said that I won't kill you, I lied." May said. She pulled Brock to make him stand. Poor Brock could barely stand up, due to the massive pain May gave him. May spin kick again, sending him on the floor. May didn't hear Brock move a muscle or hear him groan. "And stay dead." May said. She grabbed her panties and shorts and put them back on. She then climbed on Brock's bed and fell asleep.

End of Chapter/Act 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Act 2

May roamed around in the dark, trying to find another place to stay. She couldn't stay at Brock's place longer because a few trainers knocked on Brock's door to get in, and May escaped through the vents to avoid them. Anyway, May kept walking, feeling a bit tired. "Freeze, bitch!" someone yelled. "Who's there?" May asked. "I am." the same person said as he came out of the bushes. It was Blue holding a gun. May raised her hands.

"Who the fuck are you, and what do you want with me?" May asked. "I'm Blue, and..." "Wait, what? You're name's Blue? Did your parents smoked a ton of crack after your mother gave birth to you?" May cut Blue's sentence. "Silence!" Blue yelled. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. I want you to take off your clothes, so I can rape your ass. You look like a sexy target." Blue said.

"Great. Just great. Another creep I'm dealing with like Brock." May said. "Brock? What did he do?" Blue asked. "He tried to rape and kill me, but I killed him. He's a sexual predator." May replied. "He's a sexual predator? Why haven't he told me that he was? I wouldn't rat out on him. I'm a sexual predator myself, but I don't kill my victims. I force them to do what I tell them to do." Blue said.

"And it won't happen to me." May said. "And why do you say that? I got a gun, you know." Blue said. "Because I can do this!" May spin kick the gun off Blue's hand. His expression changed to a shocking look. "What are you gonna do now, asshole?" May said as she move closer to Gary with that evil smirk of hers. Blue moved back. He then turned around and ran off.

"Come back here!" May yelled. Blue tripped and fell on the ground. He turned around and looked at May with fear. Just to let you know, I don't like it when people try to fuck with me." May said as Blue moved back while May followed him. Blue stopped, and May continue to move closer. "Prepare to die, bitch." May said. Blue quickly grabbed a hard rock nearby and cracked May's head.

May fell on the ground. Blue got up and move closer to May as he crawled. "I guess I don't need my gun after all, huh?" Blue said. He move his face closer to May's. It looked like he was going to kiss the Hoennian. May opened her eyes, making Blue jump with fear. May then bit Blue's lips after moving closer to them. She ripped Blue's lips off and spit them on the ground, giving the audience a big scare, especially the real Blue.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blue screamed in pain as he was bleeding. May kicked Blue's forehead, dropping him on the ground. She tore his shirt and use it to stop the bleed by wrapping it around his head. She then pulled his pants and underwear off. "Don't move a muscle, bitch." May said. The Hoennian rush towards Blue's gun and picked it off the ground. She then move back to Blue.

May spread Blue's legs and jammed the center part of the gun inside Blue's asshole, making him jump hard. "That hurt, huh?" May said. May thrusts Blue's asshole with the gun back and forth, raping him. Blue screamed and screamed. "Scream for me, bitch, scream!" May yelled. A minute later, she remove the gun off Blue's asshole. She then jammed her fist in his asshole and continue raping him.

She grabbed Blue's left testicle and rip it. He screamed loudly. She then ripped the right one. "PLEASE STOP!" Blue yelled for his life, but he'll mostly likely die if May stopped and walked away anyway, due to blood loss. May finally stopped fisting his asshole. She unwrapped the torn cloth off Blue.

May stood up top of Blue. She then remove her shorts and panties and took a piss in Blue's mouth. "Burn in hell, bitch." May said as Blue started choking. May finally stopped pissing in Blue's mouth and move closer to his face. "Kill... me... please..." Blue begged as he now wanted his life to end. "You're already dead, Blue. I won't do anything else to you." May said.

"PSYKE!" May lied. She grabbed Blue's throat with her hands and choked him. Seconds later, he died. "But, you want it anyway, so yeah." May said. She put her stuff back on. "Fuck Kanto. I gotta move elsewhere, like Jotho. I hope I don't deal with more bullshit." May said. She walked away.

End of Chapter/Act 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Act 3

May took deep breaths as she meditated in one of Jotho's routes. "Meditating, huh?" Bugsy asked as he move closer to May. "Yes." May replied. She didn't look and see who was talking to her. Bugsy face May, and May opened her eyes, looking at Bugsy. "I haven't seen you before in Jotho. Where are you from?" Bugsy asked. "Hoenn." May said. "Hoenn, huh? I heard that it's a nice place to live." Bugsy said.

"It's not, really." May said. "Why?" Bugsy asked. "It's a dangerous place to live, that's why. It's not a recommended place for someone, a family, or a group of friends planning to take a vacation there. I dealt with a ton of problems in Hoenn. That's why I left." May replied.

"I see." Bugsy said as he sat near May. "You know, I met a lot of non-Jothoians, and they said that they love staying in this region, mainly because of the warm weather. Other than that, it's a nice place to relax and calm your nerves." Bugsy said. "I never thought of it that way. I guess I can stay here as long as I want." May said.

"That's great." Bugsy said. "And by the way, what's your name?" Bugsy asked. "May," May replied. "I'm Bugsy," Bugsy said. "Bugsy, huh? Did your parents give you that name because they're Bug-type trainers?" May asked. "Yes, and I'm also a Bug-type trainer." Bugsy said.

"Makes sense." May said. "It does. But anyway, I want you to drink this." Bugsy said as he pulled a small bottle of juice out of his pocket. "What the hell is that?" May asked. "It's Bug Juice. It'll help you relax more. I highly recommend to drink it anytime." Bugsy explained. "Give me that." May snatched the small bottle off Bugsy's hand and opened the top. She then gulp the bug juice in her throat.

"Ah. That's better." May said. She suddenly feels a bit woozy. "Now I'm starting to feel strange..." May said. "What the hell did they add while making bug juice anyway...?" May asked. She went unconscious as she drop on the ground. "Perfect." Bugsy said with a sinister voice.

Act 3 1/2

Minutes later...

A naked May finally woke up in Bugsy's trap. "What the..." May said as she couldn't move. She then notice that she was naked. She also noticed that Bugsy was standing near her. "YOU LITTLE FUCK!" May yelled. "Thank god you're stupid enough to drink my bug juice, May." Bugsy said.

"What the hell did you put in that bug juice?! Knockout medicine?!" May asked. "Correct." Bugsy replied. "You bastard..." May said. "Call me whatever you want, May, but that's not gonna work. Prepare for my raping." Bugsy said. "I think not!" May yelled. She quickly release herself off Bugsy's trap, giving him a horrifying look.

"Oh no..." Bugsy said. He runs away from May, but May caught up to him and spin kick the Jothoian, sending him towards a wall. The spin and the collison injured Bugsy. The Jothoian slowly turned around and saw May coming towards him slowly. "Wait, May. This is all a big mistake. I didn't mean to drug you and tie you up in my trap. Honest." Bugsy said, shivering in fear.

"Pathetic. Just pathetic. Another bum trying to rape me, but failed." May said. After reaching closer to the rapist, she grabbed his hair and push him forward to her decent sized breasts. "You like these, bitch? Is that why you want to rape me?" May asked. "You're hurting me..." Bugsy said.

"I don't care. Explain to me why you rape females. Is it because you think they're automatically weak?" May said. "...The reason I rape females is because I want to follow my dad footsteps." Bugsy explained. "And where's your dad, huh? Is he dead or alive?" May said. "He's dead..." Bugsy replied. "How did he die?" May asked.

"His last victim escaped from his house and reported him to the police for rape. When the police got there, he tried to kill all of them with his assault rifle, but didn't. The police fired their shots at him and killed him. I was terrified as I witnessed my father's death." Bugsy replied.

"The day after his death, I thought about capturing, raping, and kill females after I watch my father do it, and I did it the next day. My first two victims were two women from a city in Manogahy. I enjoyed it, which made it do it again and again. I grew my obsession over it over the last few months." Bugsy explained on why he rape females, and killing them.

"You're sad, you know that. What will your mother say after she finds out about you doing horrific crimes? She probably won't speak to you again, that's for sure." May said. "My mother died a few years ago. My father killed her and saw it with my own two eyes. The reason he killed her is because she refused to have sex with him again after doing it minutes ago. My father bribed me for $2,000 and I promise him not to tell anyone else what happened. After he bribe me, he told me to watch him humiliate various females by capturing, raping, and killing them, and I did." Bugsy explained more.

"That's enough from you, Bugsy. Now you die." May said. "Wait, wait, wait. I want to suck one of your nipples before I die." Bugsy said. "You can do that." May said. Bugsy put his mouth in May's left nipple and sucked it. "Along with the pain I'm gonna deliver to you!" May yelled. She grabbed Bugsy's arm and twisted it, making him scream in pain.

"What's wrong, Bugsy? Don't you wanna suck my nipple like you wanted?" May asked. Bugsy was shaking up in total pain. He put his mouth back on the same nipple and resume sucking on it, albeit barely. May roughly breaks Bugsy's arm off his body. Bugsy screamed loudly. She slapped Bugsy's head with his own arm. She then did it again, and Bugsy fell on the floor and died.

She beat him on the head with his own arm again and again. A minute later, she stopped. She dropped his arm on the ground. "I gotta find my clothes and get the hell out of here." May said.

End of Chapter/Act 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Act 4

May knocked on someone's door. It then opened, and it was a woman who opened it. "Why, hello there." the woman said. "Hi, there. Mind if I crash in your place until tomorrow?" May asked. "Sure." the woman replied. "God bless you." May said as she went in and the woman closed the door.

"Why don't you come into the kitchen with me, so you can watch me make dinner for the both of us." the woman said. "Ok, miss. I'm hungry anyway." May said. She followed the woman. "And by the way, my husband, Chuck, should be home any minute, so the three of us can share our dinner. I kinda forgot about him." Chuck's wife said. "Can't wait to meet him." May said.

Act 4 1/2

Several minute later...

May looked at Chuck's wife making dinner, while Chuck glared at May as he smirked. May looked at Chuck, and notice it. "Dinner's ready!" Chuck's wife said. She opened a top shelf and grabbed three plates. She then closed it and lay the plates on the kitchen stove. Next, she put the food on each plate and grabbed all of them. "Here ya go, Chuck." the woman said as she gave the plate of food to Chuck.

"And this is for you, May." she gave May her plate of food. She then sat at the table with her own plate of food, and the three begin eating. Chuck continue to glare at May, and again, May looked at him. She didn't know what was going on with him. "Wait a minute. I forgot to water my plants earlier. Damnit. I gotta hurry and water them." Chuck's wife said. She got up and got out of the kitchen.

"Why do you keep glaring at me like that, Chuck?" May asked as was talking with her mouth full. Chuck swallowed his food. "Because I like pretty chicks like you, and I want to rape and kill them like I did earlier, before I came here." Chuck explained. He got up and rush towards May, but May throws her plate at Chuck, and it didn't break.

Chuck grabbed May and pinned her down. "It's time to join the women on my list, my dear." Chuck said. "What if your wife sees this, and later finds out that you rape and kill women before?" May said. "She'll suffer the same fate after I take care of you." Chuck said.

"I think not!" May yelled. She gave Chuck a hard low blow, making him groan. She did it again and again, making him roll off her. "That hurt, bitch..." Chuck said. May place her right thigh on Chuck's neck. "You're fucking with the wrong bitch, asshole." May said. She choked Chuck's throat with her thigh. He tried to squirm off May's thigh, but couldn't. "I'm... sorry..." Chuck said. It was the only thing he can do to stop May.

"Apologizing's not gonna help you!" May yelled. She continue choking the rapist. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MAY?"! Chuck's wife yelled. She rush towards May and pulled her off Chuck's throat. But, May choked him again with her thigh. Chuck's wife struggled to pull May off again. Chuck finally died, and May got off his throat.

"What have you done...?" Chuck's wife said as she went closer to her dead husband and cried. "He deserved to die. He tried to rape and kill my ass after you left, and said that he'll do the same to you after I become his next victim. And before that, he told me that he raped and killed women before he came here." May said. "What...?" Chuck's wife said as she slowly move up and looked at May.

"It's true. Call me a liar if you want, but I don't care. Several men tried to rape me before, but failed to do so, and I killed them. Look, I suggest you go to your room and try to dig deep into your husband's stuff. Maybe you'll find something that you never seen before, like in his secret stash or something." May said.

"Well... he usually stays in his room all the time, and never comes out, unless he goes to his Gym and stay there, or go somewhere else..." Chuck's wife said. "Then go to the room and go deep, like I mentioned before. Oh, and check under his pockets before you move on. You might probably discover something new, I don't know." May said.

"Ok." Chuck's wife said. She went inside Chuck's left pocket, and felt something. "What the... is that a..." Chuck's wife said as she felt something suspicious. She pull it out of his pocket, and it was a key. "Another key? This doesn't look like our door key. Hmmm... let's dig deep in my room, shall we?" Chuck's wife said. The woman headed straight to the room and May followed her.

A few minutes later...

"I found something!" May exclaimed as she pulled out a lockbox from a stack of big boxes. "A lockbox? Does that mean...?" Chuck's wife said. "Open it with Chuck's key." May said. Chuck's wife used the keyhole on the lockbox, and she opened it. She and May saw tons of stacked pictures and pull them out. Chuck's wife covered her mouth as she gasped. "My god... you're not lying..." Chuck's wife said as she and May saw a ton of pictures of Chuck and his naked female victims.

"Told ya so." May said. So, what are you gonna do now?" May asked. "I gotta report this to the police, and I want you to stay here so you can tell them what happen." Chuck's wife said. "I will." May said. "And you can stay here if you want." Chuck's wife said. "Thanks, but no thanks. I think it's best for me to leave here, after I tell the police what happened." May said. "Ok, then. Try to be careful once you get out of here, ok?" Chuck's wife said.

End of Chapter/Act 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Act 5

"Fuck, man. I gotta take a shit." May said as she walked around. She saw a house standing inches away from her. "Bingo." May said. She rush towards the house and knocked on it. "Hurry, man. Hurry." May said. It opened. Two girls, Marina and Lyra, opened it. "Mind if I take a shit in your bathroom?" May asked. "Sure." Marina replied. "Thank you." May said.

"Oh, and if someone tries to sneak in our bathroom window, scream loudly so we can hear you and call the police." Lyra said. "Why?" May asked. "Four group of people tried to kill us after sneaking in our bathroom window, but failed, and now they're taking turns to attempt a double murder." Marina replied.

"The reason they want to kill us is that we owned them in a poker game in Celedon City weeks ago, which involves betting." Lyra said. "I see. Well, I'll try to alert you two if I see them." May said. "And where's your bathroom, by the way?" May said. "Keep going forward, then turn right and go to your left." Lyra replied. "Thanks." May said.

A few minutes later...

After dropping a few shits in the toilet, May closed her eyes. She then opened them. "I'm starting to feel bit tired." May said. She closed her eyes again. As she did, a man, Will, looked through the bathroom window. He opened it and went inside with a knife on his hand. "Damn..." May said as she opened her eyes, after realizing she accidentally closed them for the second time.

She then look up and saw Will looking at her. She gave the intruder a quick punch in the testicles, which made him groan. She gave another low blow to Will, making him kneel. "So you're one of the intruders, huh? You don't look very intimidating, not even a bit." May said. She snatched the knife off Will's hand and throws it out of the window. She then grabbed one of the feces she dropped and put it in Will's mouth. Will choked.

"Give me... some... water... and I'll... let you... and your... friends... go..." Will said as he kept choking from the shit May put in his mouth. "I'll give you some water, if you lick the shit off my asshole first for ten seconds." May said. "Ok..." Will said. May bent down, and Will quickly reach towards her asshole to lick the shit off it, which he did. Lyra and Marina opened the bathroom door and gasped.

"I got this, guys." May said. Seconds later, Will stopped licking May's asshole and May turned. "Now... can you... give me... some water...?" Will said. "Sorry, man. I lied." May said. May spin kick Will's head, putting him on the ground. She then make him suffer more by putting her leg on his throat. Several seconds, Will died.

"There. Problem solved." May said as she pulled her panties and shorts up to put them on. "Oh, and try to kill the intruder first with knives or some shit, then call the police. You can't just let them do the same thing back and forth if you constantly let them do, and the police can't find them. It doesn't work like that. But anyway, I should get going and move to Sinnoh. This region is fucking insane with rapists and shit." May said. She walk out of the bathroom.

End of Chapter/Act 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Act 6

May looked at the sky as she relaxed on the ground. She made a small sigh as she continue looking up. Two men, Bryon and Roark, looked at May laying on the ground. Bryon was holding a shovel. "You see that girl over there, dad?" Roark said. His voice distracted May. The Hoennian turned around and saw two men looking at her. "I see her, Roark. She's pretty enough for us to kill and rape her body." Bryon said.

"Not again..." May said softly. She move towards the men. "Well, I heard what you guys are saying. Kill me. Hit me hard with that shovel if you can." May said. "Such a good target you are, unlike the other ones trying to run away from us, but we caught them anyway." Bryon said. "Try to hold still, so my dad can get a clean hit." Roark said.

"Ok." May said. Bryon said. He raises his shovel and swings it at May, but missed as May dodged it. "I said hold still, bitch!" Roark yelled. Bryon attempted to swing at May again, but he missed her every time. "Oh, for fuck's sake! Stop that!" Bryon yelled. "Maybe I should give it a try, dad. She won't dodge my attack, that's for sure." Roark said. Bryon gave Roark his shovel and Roark attempted to attack May with a fast swing, but missed.

"Now it's my turn." May said. She spinkicked Roark's head. She then gave Bryon a low blow and spinkick his head. She looked at Roark as he was slowly getting up, and she planted him with a knee attack to the face. May kicked Byron's face with her foot, and did it again. She then put her knee in his throat and choked him.

As Roark turned around, he saw May choking his father. "Stop choking him, bitch!" Roark yelled, but it didn't help. He couldn't move much, due to May giving him significant damage. As a bit of time pass by, Roark reach towards May, but it was too late as Bryon died. "NO!" Roark screamed. May turned Roark's body and sat on his back. She then grabbed both his legs and twisted both of them, putting Roark in a submission hold.

Roark begged May to stop as he screamed and screamed, but it didn't help him. May tied both Roark's legs on each other like a knot. She got off Roark and flip him over to look at his horrified face. "Time to join your father, asshole." May said. She choked Roark with her knee. Seconds later, he died. "And stay both, both of you." May said. She got up and walked away.

End of Chapter/Act 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Act 7

"What the..." May said as she saw a man, Crasher Wake, bodyslamming both battered females, Maylene and Fantina, on the ground. May rush towards the trio. "What's going on?" May asked. "I'm winning against my opponents, that's what's going on. This is the five consecutive time that I owned them, which means I'm looking forward to extend my winning streak." Crasher Wake replied.

"Who's gonna be the sixth opponent you're facing next?" May asked. "Them." Crasher Wake replied as he pointed at Maylene and Fantina. "Hmmm... how about I substitute for them to fight you?" May said. "Are you sure about that? I can squashed you like I did to them." Crasher Wake said. "Yes." May replied. "Ok then. Prepare to get squashed." Crasher Wake said.

Maylene and Fantina got up as May and Crasher Wake glared at each other while circling around. They then grabbed each other arms. The Sinnohian chicks cheered for May. The Hoennian kicked Crasher Wake's stomach hard. He groaned a bit. She kicked him again and again, and continue to do so, until he got off May.

"Holy shit, bitch... Who are you...?" Crasher Wake asked. "A girl that's kicking your fat ass!" May replied with a yelled. She jump kicked Crasher Wake's chin, making him fall on the ground. She then wrap her legs on his and laid down, putting him on a submission hold.

"Go! Go! Go!" Maylene and Fantina continued to cheer for May. Crasher Wake screamed and screamed. He tapped on the ground. "I give up! I give up! You win!" Crasher Wake said. Despite hearing his words, May continue to torture the fat man. A few minute later, May finally got off him.

"You... bitch..." Crasher Wake said. "I'm not done yet!" May yelled. She move towards Wake's head and put her feet between it. "Fucking break that shit!" Maylene yelled. "Yeah! Break it!" Fantina also yelled. "Please don't break it... I'm begging you..." Crasher Wake said. May twisted his head with both her feet, killing him.

Maylene and Fantina rush towards May and gave her a hug. "Thank you for freeing us from that monster." Fantina said. "If it wasn't for you coming here, he would've assaulted us again and again." Maylene said. "Yeah, I knew something bad was going on between you two and that fat fuck, after I asked him what's going on." May said.

"Since when did he constantly abuse you two?" May asked. "Yesterday, after we owned him in a handicap Pokémon battle, two trainers against one." Maylene replied. "It was his idea to challenge us in his stipulation, and we owned him good." Fantina said.

"I see. Why haven't you guys told anyone what was going on?" May asked. "Because Wake will kill us if we tell anyone what happened." Fantina replied. "And not only did he beat us badly, but also raped us. We couldn't find a way to escape from him, until you came to the scene and saved us." Maylene said. "Still, you two should have told anyone what was going on and hide behind them, until the situation ends." May said. The Sinnohians got off May. "I gotta go. Remember what I said, ok?" May said. She walked away as Maylene and Fantina waved good-bye.

End of Chapter/Act 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Act 8

May was out walking in the dark, looking for an airport, so she can get out of Sinnoh and move to Unova. See sees a man, Lucian, leading on a corner. "Excuse me, but do you know where another airport is located at?" May asked. "It's in Sunyshore City. Keep going east, then head north. You should make it there." Lucian replied.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it." May said. She walk past Lucian. The male trainer move closer to May and rubbed her ass. May turned around and punched Lucian hard in his stomach. Lucian groaned. "Don't do that again, you hear?" May warned. May turned back around and continue on. Lucian pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and throws it at May's back. May screamed and turned around, seeing Lucian coming closer to her with a smirk.

"You asshole!" May yelled. She pulled the knife off her back. She then kicked Lucian's stomach repeatedly, until she knocked him on the ground. "What where you planning to do to me? Rape me?" May asked with that angry look of hers. "Yes..." Lucian replied. "Hmmm... I know what I can do to you." May said. She took her shorts and underwear off her. "You can eat me out, and I'll let you go. I won't tell anyone what you're trying to do to me." May said.

"Really?" Lucian said. "Yes, really." May said. She sat on Lucian, and Lucian licked May's pussy. A few minutes later, May came. The cum (most of it), dripped inside Lucian's mouth, and down to his throat. Lucian starts choking. He tried to get off May, but May remain still on his face. Seconds later, Lucian stopped moving as he died. "Now it's time to get the hell out of this fucking region." May said. She got off Lucian and put her stuff back on. She then continue heading east.

End of Chapter/Act 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Act 9

May was eating dinner in Striaton's Restaurant. It was dark outside. The restaurant closes at 12:00, so May only has ten minutes left to stay, and her plate of food was half full. A couple of people, including the employees, all walk out of the restaurant, which leaves May, Chili, Cress, and Cilan inside. And speaking of the three brothers, they whispered to each other while pointing at May.

Nine minutes later, May grabbed the last piece of meat off her plate and got up. "I'm done, guys." May said. "Wait, wait, wait. We forgot to introduce ourselves to you." Cilan said. "Ok then. Who are you three anyway?" May asked. "I'm Cilan, and those are my brothers, Cress and Chili." Cilan introduced his brothers and himself to May. "What's your name?" Chili asked. "I'm May, and I'm getting the hell out of here. I'll come back here tomorrow if I can." May said.

"Why don't you stay here for a bit longer? We'll give you free food." Cress said as he move towards the door. He then locked it with his keys. "Oh, shit..." May said, knowing what's going on. Chili and Cilan grabbed both her arms. Cress move closer to May and touched her breasts.

"Let's all have fun, shall we?" Cress said. "I think not!" May said. "Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it? It's three on one, so there's nothing you can do to save yourself." Cress said. "Just watch, and you're gonna regret it." May said. She forcefully strengthen her arms and made Cilan and Chili collide on each other, giving Cress a heavy shock on his face.

"Uh-oh..." Cress said. He turned around and ran to the door to open it, but May went after him and pushed his hard through the door. Cilan and Chili recovered and rush towards May, only to attack her without facing her. May turned around and grabbed both brothers' testicles and crushed them, making them squeal like little girls.

"Squeal for me, bitches!" May yelled. Cress tackled May on her right leg, sending her on the ground. May kicked Cress chest with her foot, breaking it. She then got up and jump kicked Chili. After that, she elbowed Cilan, cracking his skull. She did it again and again. Once done, she grabbed his head and crashes it through the steel table, killing him.

After killing Cilan, she lay on the floor and put both her legs between Chili's head. She then twists her legs to snap it, killing Chili. May turned her attention to Cress after getting up. "Please... don't kill... me... We didn't... mean to make... an attempt... to rape... and kill... you..." Cress stuttered in fear. May grabbed Cress' right hand and made him touch her breasts.

"You like this? You really, really like this?" May asked. Cress didn't bother responding as he was too scared. May move behind Cress and grabbed his neck. She then snapped it, killing him. She took his keys and opened the door. She then closed and locked the door.

End of Chapter/Act 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Act 10

"Ugh... where am I?" May said as she woke up, after being unconscious for fifteen minutes. She then notice that she was trapped. "How the hell did I wind up in here?" May said. She touched the top with both her hands, using all her strength to escape. It didn't work. "Oh, for fuck's sake." May said. She struggled as she continued to use all her strength with frustration. Finally, she stopped.

May sighed. "There's only one way to get out of here..." May said. She punches the top with her fist. She then punches it with her other fist. She repeatedly punched it one fist at a time, until it breaks. A small pile of dirt spilled out of the crack. May continue to do the same technique over and over, until a ton of dirt spills out, and May opened the top door.

May crawled her way out of the dirt with her bleeding hands. After escaping, she look up and saw a man, Grimsley, smirking at her. "Congrats. You successfully escape through my deadly trap. Now you die." Grimsely. "What kind of fucking game are you scheming?! May yelled as she yelled. "It's a game called "grave". I kidnap people after putting them to sleep and trap them inside wooden boxes. If they successfully escape, their next task is to defeat and kill me. But if they don't escape after the second hour passing by, they die." Grimsley replied.

"You fucking creep..." May said. She, along with Grimsley, can hear two people screaming under the ground, saying the words "help me". "Hehe. Their two-hour limit are also over. After I kill you, it's their turn to die." Grimsley said. Grimsley pulled his gun out of his pocket. May swiftly kicked him in the testicles. She smashes his head with her thigh. He groaned as he was laying on the ground in pain.

"Goddamn you..." Grimsley cursed. May turned his body around to face him. She then squeezes her foot in his throat, choking him. "Let.. me... go..." Grimsley said. "Never!" May yelled. She pressured his throat harder. Seconds later, Grimsley died. "There." May said. She grabbed Grimsley's shovel and starts digging. A few minutes later, May saw a wooden box and opened it, seeing two girls, Marley and Caitlin. The Sinnohians got out of there.

"Thank you, miss." Marley said, giving May a hug. Caitlin also hugged May. "You saved our asses, man." Caitlin said. "No problem." May said. Marley and Caitlin got off May and May walked away from them. "Look out for yourselves, ok?" May said as she kept walking.

End of Chapter/Act 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Act 11

"What's going on, guys?" May asked as she saw two naked girls, Janine and Roxie, making out while a naked boy, Falkner, being tied up along with a ball gag in his mouth. The girls looked at May after hearing her words. "We're making out." Roxie replied. "And it feels so good." Janine said. "After we make out, we're gonna torture our captive and then kill him." Roxie said.

"What did he do?" May asked. "He tried to rape and kill us a few times, but we got his ass." Roxie replied. "You wanna watch us torture him after we make out?" Janine asked. "Sure." May replied. Janine and Roxie resumed their kiss and May sat on the ground.

A few minutes later...

Roxie and Janine broke their kiss. They reach towards their bag near Falkner and pulled everything out. Janine equipped a thick strap-on on her and Roxie removed the ball gag off Falkner's mouth. "Enjoy your torture, Falkner." Roxie said. She grabbed his head and put his face closer to her pussy. She want him to lick it, which he did. Janine plunged the strap-on in Falkner's asshole and fucked him hard.

Janine, Falkner, and Roxie, the real ones in the audience, looked surprised. In the stage, Janine touched Falkner's balls with one of her hands and squeezes them hard. "Don't try to bite it, Falkner." Roxie said as she moaned. A few minutes later, the girls got off Falkner and Janine removed the strap-on off her waist.

They lay Falkner on the ground and Roxie got up top of him. "I think we tortured you enough. It's time to die." Roxie said. "Any last words, Falkner?" Janine asked. "Can you two torture me some more before I die?" Falkner replied. "Are you sure?" Janine asked. "Yes." Falkner said. "Ok, then. Janine said. Roxie got off him. She then bent down. "Lick the shit off my asshole, Falkner." Roxie said.

"I'll clean your asshole without a problem." Falkner said. He got up and bent down. He then stick his tongue deep inside her asshole and licked it. Janine grabbed a hard looking dildo and shoved it in Falkner's burnt asshole. She then fucked him with it. "Brilliant. Just brilliant." May said, smiling. A few minutes later, Roxie told Falkner to stop and he did. Janine also removed the dildo off Falkner's asshole.

"Lay back down." Janine ordered. Falkner laid down. Janine grabbed two needles off the ground and crawl closer to Falkner. She then slid one of them in Falkner's nipple, making him scream a bit. After that, she slid her other needle in Falkner's other nipple, making him scream a bit again.

Falkner cracked a smile as he enjoyed this. Janine sticks a piece of hard wood in Falkner's dickhole, making him gasp loudly. Again, he cracked a smile on his face. "Now let me whip your dick." Janine said. She grabbed a whip near her and got up. She then whipped Falkner's dick.

"Lick my pussy until I cum inside your mouth." Roxie said. She sat up top of Falkner and Falkner licked her pussy. Roxie resumed moaning. A minute later, Roxie came inside Falkner's mouth. Her love juices slid all the way to Falkner's throat, and he starts choking. Janine put her whip down and sat on Falkner's legs.

Seconds later, Falkner died. Janine and Roxie got off Falkner and looked at him. "Well, that's that. We taught him a lesson." Roxie said. "If another person tries to do the same like Falkner did to us, they'll suffer the same fate." Janine said. "Wow, that's it? I was expecting you two to torture him longer than that, but oh well. It was great, though." May said. May got up.

"I gotta move on." May said. "Where are you going?" Roxie asked as she and Janine turn around to face May. "I'm heading back to my home region, Hoenn. I'd dealt with bad shit there, but I hope things turn out well." May replied. "Ok, then. Take care." Roxie said. "Find us anywhere in Unova if you're planning to come back, ok?" Janine said. "I will." May said. She walked away.

End of Chapter/Act 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Act 12

"Let's see if my mom's here." May said as she opened the door with her keys and went inside. "Mom! Are you here?!" May shouted. She didn't hear a response. "First dad, and now mom? Where the fuck is everybody?" May said.

Act 12 1/2

May wandered around in a route, until she stopped and hear a couple of screams. She saw two girls, Roxanne and Winona, running away from a boy, Brawly, with a knife. As Brawly rush closer to May, she stretch her leg and trip him on the ground. Roxanne and Winona noticed that Brawly didn't chase them as they turned around and looked surprised.

Brawly got up, but May put him back down as she stomped his back. May looked at Roxanne and Winona. "Was he attempting to rape and kill you two?" May asked. "Yes." Roxanne and Winona replied in unison. "I thought so." May said. She turned Brawly's body around with her foot. She then lay on him and wrap her legs on Brawly's throat, choking him. She twisted her legs to crack it, killing Brawly.

"Problem solved." May as she got off Brawly. "Thank you." Roxanne said. "We truly appreciate your boldness." Winona said. "No problem, but it's not that hard to defend yourself, you know." May said. "And by the way, have you two seen my parents?" May asked. "What do they look like?" Winona asked. May described her parents' appearances. "Sorry, we haven't seen them." Winona said. "It's ok. I'll keep searching. Oh, and get this." May said. She picked up Brawly's knife and gave it to Roxanne. She then walked away from them.

End of Chapter/Act 12 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Act 13

May continued to search for her parents. As she move on to the next route, she hears a couple of noises. It sounded like two people are arguing. To May, the voices sound awfully familiar. "Wait... is that..." May said. She followed the voices. She saw her dad, Norman, and her mom arguing."What's going on, guys?" May asked, distracting her parents.

"Your dumbass dad is trying to convince me to remarry him, but I don't want to. I'd rather find a good man to date and marry than that piece of shit!" May's mother said as she pointed at Norman. "For the last time, remarry me! We can work this out!" Norman said. "How?! How the fucking hell are we suppose to work our situation out, and you don't give two shits about me?! You're nothing but a lowlife scum that never supported me and May, but instead, you hang out with your idiotic friends all day and night, and wasted almost all of our money for gambling! Just stay the fuck away from me! Otherwise, I'm gonna file a restraining order on your pathetic ass!" May's mother said.

The woman turned her attention to May. "Let's get out of here, May. let's not waste our time talking to your pathetic father." May's mother said. She walked off. May saw Norman pulling something out of his pocket and it was a gun. "Look out, mom!" May yelled as she pushed her mother in succession as Norman fired a shot, and it missed. May got up and rush towards Norman. She then kicked the gun off Norman's hand and gave him a hard low blow.

May's mother rush towards her ex-husband and bitch slapped him. "You bastard! You were trying to kill me!" May's mother said. "You're gonna pay for that, you son of a bitch!" May yelled. She kicked Norman on the ground and put both her feet between Norman's head. "Never fuck with someone who don't want to a part of your life!" May said. She cracked Norman's neck, killing him.

May looked at her mother. "I had to do it, mom. If we walked away other than me killing him instead, he'll kill both of us." May said. "I know, May." May's mother said. She sighed as she looked at Norman's dead body. "Imagine if your dad was a good husband and father, we wouldn't be here. Also, we wouldn't have a divorce." May's mother said.

"Sadly, shit happens." May said. "True, but hey, at least you did the right thing by killing that worthless fuck." May's mother said. "And by the way, May, where have you been? You haven't told me or your dad where you were going." May's mother asked.

"I've been to Kanto, Jotho, Sinnoh, and Unova, and shit, those regions are a fucking mess like this one. Random people of the opposite sex tried to rape and kill me, but didn't. Instead, I killed their asses." May replied. "I see. Did you make any friends?" May's mother asked.

"No, but I saved several girls and here in this region from getting raped and killed. Also, I met two girls in Unova torturing, raping, and killing a boy, and I enjoyed most of it. The reason they did it is that the boy tried to rape them a few times." May replied. "I see. Well, I'm off. Be careful, May." May's mother said. "You too, mom." May said. The two went separate ways.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Act 14

May was reading a short-page book about a new region (Gen VI's region) she haven't discovered yet. A man, Drake, move closer to May. He had a large bag with him. "What are you reading?" Drake asked, distracting May. "I'm reading a short-page book about a region I haven't visit yet." May replied. "I see. Does it say anything about Pokémon being there, the ones we obviously haven't seen yet?" Drake asked.

"Yes." May replied. "I hope there are a lot of Dragon-types in that region." Drake said. "I hope there are at least a psuedo-legendary Pokémon or two, like Dragonite, Tyranitar, Salamence, Metagross, Garchomp, and Hydreigon. Also, I hope they have cute Pokémon. Maybe I should go to the airport and buy a ticket to go there, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do now." May said.

May walked away from Drake. The old man looked around and see if anyone else was here. He then looked at May and move closer to her again as he dropped his heavy bag. He punched May's back side of her head, making her fall down. May got up in a quick fashion and turned around. "You're gonna pay for that!" May yelled. She attempted to give Drake a low blow, but Drake blocked her attack with his left hand.

May then tried to spin kicked his shoulder, but the old man grabbed her leg and tosses her on the ground. May recovered and charged at Drake, which leads her attacking Drake with quick moves. Drake, however, successfully blocked most of the girls' attacks, despite his old age. "I must say, I'm impressed to see you defend yourselves like this, unlike my other victims.

"Great. Now I'm dealing with another rapist." May said as she continue fighting Drake, and Drake constantly block May's moves. "Not only do I rape my victims, but I kill them after raping them in my large ship." Drake said. "It figures, but you're not gonna rape and kill me!" May said. She finally punched Drake's left side of his stomach. She tried to hit him again, but he blocked it.

"Would you just let me knock you out, so we can leave this area for fuck's sake?!" Drake yelled as he continue blocking May's attacks in quick succession. "What's the matter?! You're afraid that someone might come here and me telling me what you're trying to do with me?!" May asked. "Yes, and it's my two girls. They can't see my like this." Drake said. "Wait, you have two girls?" May asked.

"Yes. I don't want them to find out that I'm a rapist and a killer. They're the only people who I love and care about." Drake said. "If you care about them so much, you wouldn't waste your time attempting to rape and kill other females! Tell me. Did you ask them to have sex with you, and yet, they refused, and instead of waiting for them to accept it, you go out and rape and kill females for the first time, and do it again and again, right?" May asked.

"Actually, I've raped and kill females since I was eighteen years old, and even if they have sex with me, I'll still do my favorite hobby." Drake replied. "Whatever." May said. As Drake tried to punch May after blocking her attacks, May quicly punched him in the balls, making him groan and fall down a bit. "Goddamnit... you got me..." Drake said. He was unable to retaliate as he was holding his balls with his hands.

"Take this!" May spin kicked his head, knocking his whole body on the floor. "I gotta give you some credit, old man. You used all your might to knock my ass out, but failed at the end. Now you die." May said. She got up top of Drake and wrap her legs on his neck, choking him. She then grabbed both his legs and twisted them, giving him more pain.

"STOP IT!" two girls, Glacia and Phoebe yelled as they rush towards May. They tried to pull her off Drake, but failed as May remained in the same position to torture Drake. Seconds later, they finally did, and Drake gasped heavily. "Who the fuck do you think you are, trying to hurt our Drake?!" Phoebe yelled. "What did he do to you, huh?! You probably attacked him for nothing!" Glacia also yelled.

"He tried to rape and kill me! He's a rapist for fuck's sake!" May roared. Phoebe and Glacia gasped. They then looked at Drake. "Is that true, Drake?" Glacia asked. "Don't listen... to her... She's trying to... kill me... for nothing..." Drake replied as he slowly got up. He was able to stand on his feet, albeit barely, but he fell back down. "Oh, cut the crap, asshole! Just tell your girls the truth that you tried to rape and kill me." May said.

"She's lying, guys..." Drake said. "Oh, yeah. Let me show you what he got inside his bag." May said. "Don't open that...! My bag's filled with explosions...!" Drake said with an obvious lie. May scoffed. "Yeah, right." May said. She opened it, lifted it with pure strength, and turned it to the other side. Two girls, Liza and Flannery, dropped out of the large bag. "What the...?" Phoebe said, can't believe what she's seeing and so did Glacia. Flannery and Liza regained conscious. "Told you guys." May said.

Liza and Flannery glared at Drake. The girls then attacked him while Glacia and Phoebe looked extremely shocked. "You weren't lying..." Glacia said. After the assault from Flannery and Liza, both looked at Glacia, Phoebe, and May. "Did he try to rape and kill one of you guys?" Flannery asked. "He tried to do it to me, but I had him before his girlfriends came here and stop me from killing him. Now they know the truth from him." May replied.

"I hope you kill him good. Liza and I should go and rest our bodies." Flannery said. "Yeah, we gotta go. Take care." Liza said. Liza and Flannery walked away. "Now, where was I?" May said. She rush towards Drake. Glacia and Phoebe blocked May from harming Drake. "What the fuck, guys? Get out of the fucking way, so I can kill that waste of sperm." May said.

"Don't kill him, please." Glacia begged. "We can get him some help, so he'll stop raping and killing people." Phoebe said. "That fucker deserves to die, after what he's trying to do to me, so stay out of my way!" May yelled. She attacked Phoebe and Glacia at the same time. After successfully attacking them, she got in the same position to harm Drake.

Seconds later, Glacia and Phoebe was able to rush towards May and tried to stop her, but it was too late as Drake died. They notice it a few seconds later, and started crying as they fell on their knees and put their heads down near Drake's dead body. May got off Drake and looked at the broken girls crying in pain. "Find another man to hang out and ask him had he done any bad stuff before. That is all." May said. She walked away from the crying girls.

End of Act 14

The curtains closed from the stage, and the trainers whispered to each other, debating whether the roleplaying ended or not. A minute later, the curtains opened, and all the actors (all of them are revived by psychics) and actresses, stood at the stage and thanked the audience for watching an entertaining roleplay, and the audience clapped. May got out of her seat and clapped harder than rest of the audience.

A minute later...

The trainers got out of the building while talking about the roleplay. "I hope we more stuff like that again." May said. "I'm sure more will come, May." Misty said. "By the way, you wanna travel with me to that new region everyone was talking about?" Misty asked. "I'd love to." May said.

The End


End file.
